


6:58

by evamohns



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, even lowkey waxes poetic in his head on the regular, this is so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evamohns/pseuds/evamohns
Summary: Even never knew.





	

Even never knew that Noora kisses Isak on the side of the head every morning with butter smudged lips and passes him a warmed pastry carefully wrapped in a napkin, sometimes she will feed him a raspberry before the exchange and Even will catch the glisten of a juice stain on her fingers. She is heartfelt and messy in the mornings and he loves it, it makes Even want to scream about what he has found. A group of people who prove they are family through the ‘NOORA + ISAK’ marked on the shelf and the four cups of coffee left on the side.

Even never knew about the small and gentle response that Isak offers. “Takk.” (Two weeks later when they are stood in Jonas’ hallway, looking at the pictures of him as a baby that are hung on the wall Isak quips that his friends first word was ‘dritt’ and Jonas responds by exclaiming “At least mine wasn’t _takk_ , being polite is a pathetic start to your life, you’ve got to come in with a bang.” Even is not surprised, he fells alight, he feels so warm that he might pass out.) He thinks that Isak must have been born to say it, that some higher power placed it on his tongue and willed that soft sound to come out. He disagrees with Jonas, he thinks it is the best start and he is grateful to know that every weekday morning at 6:58 Isak is at home with Noora and they are proving that love is in the smallest of things.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!! sorry it's so short, i'm hoping to write some longer stuff


End file.
